


Something Like Comfort

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [198]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, Grieving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: The day of the funeral, Mikoto shows up outside Munakata's door.





	Something Like Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



The day of the funeral, Mikoto shows up outside Munakata's door, smoke blowing out like a sigh, a new earring gleaming on the wrong person's ear.

"Suoh."

"Munakata." That sharp sideways smile. Never bothers to explain himself, just crowds Munakata against the door until he gets the idea and does something about it.

It isn't gentle, but there's something fragile in Mikoto's harsh breath, the way he lets Munakata lead, hands bruising and fierce before finally he's inside and Mikoto leans his head back into Munakata's with a sigh.

It's something familiar in the midst of grief, something like comfort.


End file.
